Dia.HEARTS
Dia.HEARTS was a unit in the Dragon Gate promotion formed in August 2014. Dia. stood for Diamond and HEARTS beacuse of Hulk's former stable Pos.HEARTS. On February 4, 2016, Dia.HEARTS was forced to disband after losing a match to MONSTER EXPRESS and VerserK in a Losing Unit Disbands 12 Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match. History On May 5, 2014 After being the last to escape and win the Cage match at Dead or Alive 2014, BxB Hulk quit MAD BLANKEY, thus turning face. After losing the rights to the Mad Blankey name and logo, he soon began a gradual return to his dancer gimmick, teaming up with Masaaki Mochizuki (who was competing as BxB Masa) on July 3, 2014 to unsuccessfully challenged the MAD BLANKEY team of YAMATO and Naruki Doi after Hulk was attacked by Dr. Muscle. On July 20, Hulk defeated YAMATO to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship for the first time. After a reign of only 16 days, Hulk lost the title to Naruki Doi in a four-on-one handicap match on August 5, which also included Doi's MAD BLANKEY partners Cyber Kong, Kzy and Mondai Ryu. On August 17, Hulk defeated Doi, now recognized as a "provisional" champion, in a one-on-one match to resume his first title reign and make his first successful title defense. On August 2, 2014, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki quit of We are Team Veteran to form a new stable with BxB Hulk, which on September 9, 2014 would be named Dia.HEARTS. Also BxB Hulk and Masaaki Mochizuki participated at the Summer Adventure Tag League 2014 at block B and they finished their block with 6 pionts and they lost at the semifinals to Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). On October 9 it was MONSTER EXPRESS Vs Dia.HEARTS series at the first match of the series Kid lost to Shingo Takagi, at the second match of series Mochizuki defeated Akira Tozawa and at the third match of the series Hulk defeated Masato Yoshino with Dia Hearts winning the most matches also in that night Ryotsu Shimizu joined the stable and later renamed to Big R Shimizu. On December 28 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki defeated Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On January 16,Kzy cost the MAD BLANKEY on 6 on 6 "All Out War" against the Millennials by throwing salt in CIMA's face. He would then unmask and Kzy declare his allegiance to Dia.HEARTS joining to the stable in the process. On February 1 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki successfuly defended the Open the Triangle Gate titles by defeating MAD BLANKEY (CIMA, Cyber Kong and Gamma) in their first title defense. On February 28 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki successfuly defended the Open the Triangle Gate titles by defeating MAD BLANKEY (CIMA, Cyber Kong and Naruki Doi) in their second title defense also later that night Kzy lost the Open the Brave Gate Championship to Akira Tozawa. On March 29 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki lost the tiles back to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). On April 19 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki tried to win back the Open the Triangle Gate Champions to Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu). On May 5 Shimizu and Mochizuk had an oppurtunity for Open the Twin Gate Championship but they lost to the champions MONSTER EXPRESS (Masato Yoshino and Sachyooko BOY) also Kid had an oppurtunity for the Open The Brave Gate Title but he lost to Akira Tozawa. On May 8 to May 30 at the King of Gate 2015 Mochizuki, Hulk, Shimizu and Kid participated at the tournament but Kid lost at the first round to Masato Yoshino and Shimizu lost at the second round to Masato Yoshino, Mochizuki and Hulk got in to the semifinals but Mochizuki was eliminated by Masato Yoshino and Hulk was eliminated by T-Hawk. On June 14 Hulk lost the Open the Dream Gate Championship to Masato Yoshino. On July 27 Kid, Mochizuki and Kzy had an oppurtunity for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions in a Three Way Tag Team Elimination were they lost to to the champions CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito). On September 5 to September 27 at Summer Adventure Tag League 2015 Kid and Flamita, Hulk and Kzy participated at the Block A and Kid and Flamita, Hulk and Kzy finished the tournament with 4 points. On October 4 Flamita joined the stable. On October 17 Kid and Flamita had an oppurtunity for the Open the Twin Gate Champions but they lost to the champions Naruki Doi and YAMATO. Kid, Kzy and Mochizuki participated at Open The Triangle Gate Title Tournament were they finished the tournament at the semifinals losing to MONSTER EXPRESS (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk). On December 27 Shimizu, Kid and Mochizuki they parcticipated for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles in a Four Way Elimination match but they were defeated by the teams of MONSTER EXPRESS (Akira Tozawa, Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) and Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi HAGeeMee, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo Jimmy Saito) and VerserK (Cyber Kong, Mondai Ryu and Naoki Tanizaki). On February 4, 2016, Dia.HEARTS was forced to disband after losing a match to MONSTER EXPRESS and VerserK in a Losing Unit Disbands 12 Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Hulk **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) – Kzy **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – Shimizu, Mochizuki and Kid Gallery |-| Gallery= Dia.heartsoriginal.jpg|The Original Members of Dia.HEARTS Dia.Heartsshimizu.jpg|Dia.Hearts after Big R Shimizu and Kzy joined the stable Dia.Heartsflamita.jpg|Dia.Hearts after Flamita joined the stable |-| Members= Hulkdia.jpg|BxB Hulk Kiddia.jpg|Dragon Kid Mochizukidia.jpg|Masaaki Mochizuki Kzydia.jpg|Kzy Shimizudia.jpg|Big R Shimizu Flamitadia.jpg|Flamita |-| Champions= hulkdream.jpg|BxB Hulk as the Open The Dream Gate Champion Kzybrave.jpg|Kzy as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Dia.Hearts Triangle.jpg|Big R Shimizu, Dragon Kid and Masaaki Mochizuki as the Open The Triangle Gate Champions Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units